Calling All Titans
by MusingAIR
Summary: Time has passed and the Titans are no more, but when an old foe starts hunting them down and one by one Titans disappear. It comes time to call all Titans and face this enemy together. Now secrets are coming to light and the Team must face the past of three of their members, and all the secrets that they have been keeping.
1. Chapter 1

A year has passed since Nightwing last saw a Titan, since he was the leader of a worldwide network of superheroes. Since he last wore the mantle of Robin… the League… the Team! they were his life now. Still there were times, like now, which he couldn't help but think of Titan's Tower. Mt. Justice wasn't bad in anyway; however, he can easily remember the reasons why he had decided to have the Tower out in the open. The view of the city's park, of the rising sun and beautiful seafront sunset reminded him that even though the world is full of horrors there are still things worth fighting for.

'Her smile was worth that and so much more,' he thought absently. He stopped himself before his thoughts delve further into that path of thinking. Going down that road never ended well and always soured his mood.

Luckily for Nightwing, Kid Flash provided the necessary distraction from such dangerous thoughts. He smirked, it was the typical Wally/Artemis banter that sprang up every evening… they were getting more frequent though. His lips fell, forming a frown as he observed them; they were also becoming more serious. It wasn't light teasing such as before, but small arguments that hinted at bigger issues.

"Those two will never change," Zatanna said as she walked into the room and sat beside him.

He titled his head and narrowed his eyes, "perhaps change is what they need."

She turned to him with a slight frown, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"They have not been the same since they're unfortunate break-up."

"Maybe because none of you wish to tell us what you did during those years," _expressly you_.

He grimaced inwardly hearing her unspoken words. The truth why they could never be more then friends.

She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything more out of him. She only had an inkling of the full story and yet that was common knowledge among the Team and the League. The reason for his departure had been shocking, but it was a long time coming if the Team was honest with themselves. The tension between the Dynamic Dou had been obvious, specifically during the week before everything went to hell. After everything was said and done, and Robin had left Gotham, Zatanna couldn't help but feel that she could have prevented the entire mess if only she had stepped in.

Deciding to take a risk, Zatanna turned and stare intently at the eldest bird.

"The Team hasn't been the same since then. Even though the two of you returned and Red Arrow does the occasional mission, there are moments that each of you get lost in your memories of that time or laugh because of a private joke."

Nightwing sighed as he passed a hand through his hair. "Zatanna, it's complicated." He responded, saying the two words that had become his mantra during the last year.

"That's always your answer when it comes to those three years," she started, though luckily for him Conner ran into the living room carrying a distinctive female form in his arms.

"Nightwing, this girl was laying outside the mountain." He informed them in a monotone voice. "She murmured something about, 'titans' before she lost consciousness."

The arguing pair instantly feel silent, Kid's head instantly snapping towards Nightwing. The former Titan leader was completely frozen, however it only lasted a second and then he sprang into action.

"Set her down on the couch, Conner." He instructed, Zatanna immediately clearing the space and watched what was going with obvious curiosity.

Kid Flash zapped next to his long time friend and looked down at the girl with a deep frown. She hadn't change since the last time he had seen her, her skin was still as pale as death, she was wearing her signature indigo cloak and hadn't physically changed in the past year. Her violet hair carried the same style and her red gem reflected the room's artificial light.

Zatanna took a step back, gasping as she recognized the gray skin girl. "I know her, Nightwing, we have to get her out of here. She's a danger to the Team!"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and turned to his ex-girlfriend with obvious anger. "She is no such thing, she is a friend and has evidently been attacked."

Zatanna stepped back, surprise at the amount of venom that was in his voice.

"Nightwing listen to me, I meet her three and a half years ago. We cannot trust her; there is something unmistakably demonic about her!" she tried once more to argue. However, this time it wasn't just Nightwing glaring at her, but also Wally.

"Zatanna stop!" Wally said in a tone of voice that the Team members weren't used to hearing from him. "Her name is Raven and while she may be a little on the creepy side… she is as much a hero as any other person in this room."

Nightwing adverted his eyes from his ex and friend, while what Wally said was true; Zatanna's words did hold a grain of truth. However, the Titans have already dealt with Trigon and if it hadn't been for his daughter the Earth would had been doom.

"She's put herself in a healing trance," he stated pointedly changing the subject and ignoring the look of disgust on the magician's face.

The room was silent, KF was staring at him, questions running through his mind. The girls and Conner stared at the two (three) with clear curiosity in their eyes. They had questions and he was dreading having to answer them.

Artemis stepped forward, "I'm calling the rest of the Team."

Nightwing nodded, understanding that it would be best for him not to argue that point.

"Alright, though Artemis, don't inform the League," she narrowed her eyes at his unusual request. "Please."

He did know if it was the look on his face, or the tone of his voice, or the added _please_ that convinced her. However, she nodded before leaving the room.

"Who do you think could have attacked her?" Wally finally asked.

He shrugged, yet he could only imagine that it had to be someone incredibly formidable to bring Raven down and for her to have searched him out.

"We can only wait for her to awaken… with any luck it will be soon."

Zatanna had overcome her disgust and was quickly moving over to anger. Who was this girl and how did both Wally and Nightwing know her?

"Let's go to the briefing room" he instructed, "the others should be arriving soon."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for the Team to gather. Everybody was staring at him expectantly some with confusion and others with simple curiosity. Zatanna was still giving him the evil eye, while KF for the first time in the history of the Team was standing next to him quiet and serious; his eyes flickering every other second towards the cave's living room.

"Hey guys, I didn't know we had an assignment for tonight?" M'gann greeted as she entered the room walking towards the group.

"We don't," Kaldur answered. "So if anybody wishes to explain what is going on, now would be the time."

Before Nightwing could say anything Conner stepped forward and informed them of the pale girl that he found outside of the mountain and that now Kid Flash and him were acting weird.

With that they all turned to them.

"Wing, Kid," Artemis said in a firm voice. "What the hell is going on?!"

Nightwing sighed with a quick glance at KF then at the door that lead to where his friend laid in a trance. He turned and stared off at nothing specifically… it was a few seconds later that he started speaking.

"She's a friend of ours, furthermost she is a Titan."

"A what now?!" Rocket exclaimed, everybody else was just as confused.

"A Teen Titan," Nightwing continued, "4 years ago I left the Team and on my first solo night, in my new city fighting crime; an alien girl crash-landed, which is where I met Raven. Later we found out that the alien girl had escaped from a hostile ship who where holding her against her will. She was a slave and logically I... we weren't going to hand her over. As a result, the ship threatened the city, we decided to team up and defeat them. Afterwards a few months later we formed the Teen Titans."

"Great… so you left one team to form another," Artemis said through clenched teeth. She turned and glared at her boyfriend. "And how are you connected to all of this?! Kid Mouth!" she demanded.

Kid Flash cringed, "it was a couple months after I left and decided to do the whole solo thing." ' _After the horrible fight that lead to our break-up and me wishing to get as far away from here as possible._ ' "I heard a rumor of a young superhero team that was giving hope to the citizens of the west coast. At first glance I thought it was you guys, but then I remember that the Team wasn't known by the general public. I became curious, imagine my surprise when I found out that the leader was none other then Robin. I headed to the city, met up with the team, help put some bad guys in jail and became an Honorary Titan."

"Honorary Titan?" M'gann asked softly.

"A member of the Titans that didn't belong with a team and decided to work alone." Nightwing explained in a toneless voice.

KF nodded in agreement, being an Honorary Titan was one hell of a deal. He could do whatever he wanted, go to whatever part of the world, didn't have to be constantly checking in with anybody and if he every needed help a Titan was just a call away.

The Team was stunned silent. They couldn't believe what their friends had accomplish. Nightwing had practically created his own Justice League.

KF turned to his former leader, "this reminds me… do you think we should call him?"

Nightwing tilted his head and walked over towards one of the monitors.

"Call who?" Aqualad asked.

He ignored him and the Team jumped when a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"What?!" the archer demanded.

"Red, we need you at the Cave." Nightwing ordered in a voice he hadn't used in months.

Red Arrow's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't speaking to Nightwing of the Team, no this was the leader of the Titans.

"Why?! What's going on?!"

"Raven appeared near Mount Justice, she is unconscious and has obvious signs that she was attacked."

Red Arrow frowned, but nodded firmly. "I'll be there within the hour, Red Arrow out."

Kaldur couldn't help be impress, this was the first time that Roy hadn't argue about being given an order to come to the mountain. Whatever was going on meant more to those three then they were actually telling them.

"I'm going to check up on Raven, inform Red Arrow when he arrives." Nightwing informed them as he left the room. Surprisingly KF was right on his tell.

"Sure thing," Kaldur said as he turned to the rest of the Team. "What do you guys think of what is going on?"

"That girl isn't to be trusted," Zatanna said immediately casting a fleeing glare at the empty door way.

Conner crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Nightwing and Kid Flash have been lying to us since they got back. I do not trust them, though we have nothing better to do."

"We should inform the League," Rocket added.

Artemis shook her head, "Wing asked us not to."

The other girl snorted, "more reason why we should."

"We should trust Nightwing and KF," M'gann countered. "They are our friends."

"We can handle this ourselves," Conner stated.

Kaldur held up his hand and called for their attention, he could see the points of each side. However, he had to admit that he was curious and he had the feeling that the League wasn't going to be thrill regarding anything to do with the Titans.

"We'll follow Nightwing's lead for now," Kaldur gave a pointed glare at Zatanna stopping her from interrupting. "Though we will stay cautious and at the first sign of betrayal or mayor trouble we'll contact the League."

The others nodded mollified for the time being, he turned and started a search on the monitors. "For now let's research about these so call 'Teen Titans'. If what KF said was true, they had to have made one hell of a name for themselves."

"Why haven't any of us heard of them before?" M'gann asked.

Zatanna shrugged, "none of us pay much attention to the news or the tabloids."

"Check the League mainframe, if they really made such an impact they should surely have something in the files." Rocket advised.

Kaldur nodded absent mindedly, "already on it… but I have to make sure I don't trip any red flags."


End file.
